


Jigsaw Puzzle

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [27]
Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to solve a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 178. Happy Birthday [](http://havocs-roman.livejournal.com/profile)[havocs_roman](http://havocs-roman.livejournal.com/). Prompt from [The Safe Haven Tearoom](http://teaandsafehaven.livejournal.com/): Second Chances. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“I’m not going to play this game,” John insisted, only to have Sherlock lift a contemptuous eyebrow. “Are you at least going to give me a hint what I might have done _this_ time?”

Sherlock crossed his arms.

“Did I throw out one of your experiments? Was I remiss in paying our television licence? Have I been snoring too loudly?”

John caught a diabolical gleam in Sherlock’s eyes.

“Who else knows you snore?”

“Oh. That. You said it didn’t matter.”

Sherlock’s expression reflected a mixture of anger and self-hatred.

“Feel free to mark this as a first. I was wrong."  



End file.
